


Emotions of a Dangerous Sort

by Ladymurph829



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymurph829/pseuds/Ladymurph829
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his failed take over of Earth, Loki finds himself back on Earth in a situation he never thought he would be in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is technically my first Loki fanfic. I have some other works in mind. warnings for violence and sexy times. This is unbetaed so any mistakes are my own

TITLE: Emotions of a Dangerous Sort

CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: Part 1

AUTHOR: Ladymurphy829

WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki

GENRE Romance/smut

FIC SUMMARY: Loki finds himself bound to a mortal woman after as punishment

RATING: T-M

AUTHORS NOTES/WARNINGS: There is some violence, and sexy things happening. You’ve been warned. I love hearing from folks. Let me know what you guys think!

Alaina awoke suddenly. It was early. Bleary eyed, she looked at the clock. She slapped her hand over her eyes. It wasn’t quite 4 in the morning. Sighing she got out of bed, running a hand through her hair. As soon as her feet touched the floor she felt the whole house shake on its foundations. She grasped the bed post for support. The shaking was followed by loud crash sending Alaina to the floor

She stood wincing holding her head. She felt an intense mixture of pain, anger, hatred, and loneliness. There was only one other time when she felt all those emotions at once. It was well over a year ago. She shuddered to think of the person who caused it. Swallowing she reached for her robe, belted it tight around her waist and went to investigate.                             

0000000000000000000000000000000000

I winced as I picked myself up off the ground.  Brushing myself off, I stared up at the night sky. I grimaced disgustedly. I was back on Midgard. The Allfather had seen it fit to banish me back here and let the mortal authorities handle me. I smirked. I had no intention of them finding me. I looked around; it seemed I’d landed in the middle of nowhere. I winced as I stood. I tested my limbs finding myself bruised but nothing broken. I wasn’t in full armor or else the fall would have hurt worse. I was still in one piece I thought as I began trudging through the heavy snow.

After a few miles, I came upon a large building in a clearing. It looked to be a domicile of some sort. I tilted my head, I felt as though something were drawing me towards the building. I shook the thought off and started towards the building. Around back, there was a set of stairs leading towards a balcony of sorts. It was better than getting my boots even more wet I supposed. As I approached the balcony, stopped, hearing footsteps. I stayed still. I waited until a figure approached the balcony door. I turned to see a petite woman staring back at me. I took a step forward. She didn’t move. Fear, I thought. She was studying me, her brow furrowed, as if she was wondering what to make of me. I grinned wickedly, my hand going for the door. I wasn’t surprised when she locked the door. She narrowed her eyes and turned on her heel leaving me on the balcony. I banged on the door hoping to get her attention. Normally, I would have teleported inside, but the Allfather had seen it fit to leave me with enough magic for me to survive. He wanted me to suffer, not die. Teleportation it seemed not to be on that short list.

                After a few minutes of banging on her door, it seemed she was trying to ignore me. I tested my magic, and found I could still project myself. There would be no going back to sleep for her this night. I closed my eyes and searched for her. I found her in her bedchamber, the lights on hugging her knees to her chest. I was able to see her. Shoulder length mahogany colored hair, curling this way and that. Her skin had a faint gold color as if she spent time out of doors when the weather was no so in-climate. I wanted to see what color her eyes were, so I maneuvered myself around so I could see the light catch her eyes. To my surprise, they were violet. I caught her scent, it was faint, but it was there. It was jasmine and lilies. A delicate scent, but she didn’t strike me as delicate. Suddenly, she hopped off her bed and marched past my projection and back out to the living room. I was sitting on the floor across from the door. I saw her coming. I smiled as she unlocked the door and stepped out standing in front of me. She was glorious in her anger.

                “You may as well come in if you’re going to do that.” She grumbled. I stood brushing myself off. I was puzzled to know how she’d known I was using a projection. I stepped inside walking past her. She kept her eyes on mine closing the door behind her.

                “You’re very brave” I murmured. She sighed gustily.

                “Frankly, you terrify me” She whispered.

                “At least I am still able to do that” I watched her press her fingers to her temple and sit heavily down on the sofa. She raised her eyes to mine once more.

                “I don’t suppose you’re here because you want to be. What do you want from me” She cupped her cheek in her hand, studying me again.

                “I require no assistance from you or any mortal for that matter” I stated, earning her a glare. She shrugged.

                “And yet, here you are” she insisted. “Your emotions give you away my Lord of Mischief” I stiffened at the use of my title “Your anger, and your frustration give you away.” I grabbed her by her hair and yanked to her feet, and slammed her against the nearest wall, blocking all escape with my body. I wasn’t surprised to know she knew who I was, considering that I tried to take over the world and failed, but I didn’t expect a keen insight on her part. One hand was fisted in her hair, and the second on her jaw forcing her to look at me.

                “Do not presume to know me mortal. I could kill you without a second thought “I breathed into her ear. I felt her stiffen against me. “However, I find myself at a disadvantage. I have been banished from Asgard for my actions against this realm. To be perfectly clear I am not asking, I am telling. You will shelter me. You will act as if I am a guest. I do not know what you are little mortal, but I will find out.”

                “You’ve given me little choice” she whispered, her breath fanning across my cheek.  “I knew it was you when you crash landed not long ago. Your emotional signature is strong.” I released her, but still trapped her against the wall with my body.

                “You can sense me” I stated not quite believing what I’d heard.

                “Yes. A year ago when you appeared here to take over the world, I felt you. I felt your determination and your anger, your desire to succeed. I felt your despair” she trembled. “I was sick for days.”

                “And now?” I inquired, silently daring her to lie to me. She bit her bottom lip, avoiding my gaze.

                “It’s a mix of anger and incredulity. You aren’t sure you believe me” she mumbled. I stepped away from her, she dropped to the floor. She wasn’t lying to me. She didn’t strike me as a stupid woman. I sighed raking a hand through my hair. I chuckled darkly. How like the Allfather to bind me to a woman whom, I could not escape from.

“It seems, that along with my banishment, I find myself bound to you” She narrowed her eyes at me.

“Bound to you?” she whispered.

“Yes, bound. As in tied together in a matter of speaking” I began to pace, knowing now, my threat of killing her was empty. I could not kill her, even if I wanted to. Her life was tied to mine as mine was to hers. As realization of my situation became clear, I was more aware of her. I looked over my shoulder at her. She was watching me curiously, but warily. She’d mentioned she was terrified of me. I could feel her more acutely now. She was still afraid, but weariness was taking over, rapidly.

“No sense in being angry with me” she muttered, standing. I arched a brow at her “At any rate, the mortal needs her beauty rest.” She said sarcastically. She stood, and beckoned me towards her. I folded my arms across my chest and eyed her suspiciously. “I have a guest room” she sighed. “It’s yours if you want it. The sheets are clean. Or you can stay out here and sulk.” I lunged for her; grabbing her arm twisting it behind her back forcing her against me.

“It is not wise to insult me mortal” I hissed. She struggled in my grasp, which made me hold onto her tighter. “You will keep a civil tongue in your head. And, I will be angry with you if I wish to be. I care not if you know it. You are not my keeper.”

“Could have fooled me” she retorted. I drew my head back and head-butted her, causing her to crumple in my arms.

“Foolish mortal” I mused, as I scooped her up in my arms. She had sorely tried my patience. I could not help but notice as I carried her to her bedchamber, how lovely she really was. I entered her bedchamber and laid her upon her bed. I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. I shook my head. “You had better be ready for battle tomorrow darling. I will give you no quarter.” I found the light and switched it off closing the door behind me

I found the guest room as she called it. It was conveniently located across from hers. It amused me to find she had a lock on her bedchamber door. If she thought I would let her lock herself away from me she was mistaken. I removed my armor, wincing as I remembered that I was hurtled to the ground forcefully. It was irritating to have to remove it manually. Normally I would have removed it with my magic. Again, suffer not die. As I settled down, the fatigue that I had been staving off won and I drifted off.

I felt her awaken more than heard. I smiled to myself I rolled over to see her open the door staring daggers at me holding a bag of ice to her forehead. I sat up tucking my arm behind my head. I smiled smugly at her.

“Sleep well darling?” I inquired innocently. She was wearing what looked like a chemise to me, and drawers. I let my gaze trail lazily over her. She threw her bag of ice at me hitting me in the chest.

“If you think that stunt you pulled will brow beat me into submission you’re dreaming” She snarled. I smirked at her use of the term brow beat. I got out of the bed. Her eyes widened as I stalked her as a panther would an antelope. I watched her face turn crimson. I grinned wolfishly at her. I was nude.

“You were saying pet?” I purred. I bent to pick up her bag of ice. It seemed I had shocked her into silence. I stepped closer to her to hand it back to her. Her body was radiating heat. I chuckled. Her eyes were fixed somewhere over my left shoulder. Her chest was heaving, drawing attention to it. Of course I looked. Because of my height, I had an unimpeded view. To say her bosom was impressive was an understatement. I didn’t see her hand coming. She slapped me across the mouth causing me to stagger back a few feet.

“I was saying you will not get the chance to do that again.” I laughed darkly, rubbing my hand across my jaw as I raised my brows at her. I backed her up against her bedchamber door; I fought to repress a shiver. Those magnificent breasts were pressed against my torso. I snatched her wrists in one hand and held her still with one hand on her shoulder.

“Is that a challenge darling? Because if it is, you will find I am more than game.” I murmured.

“Take it how you want Loki.” She demurred. I stared down at her, the fingers of my free hand trailed down her cheek. I felt her shiver in my grasp. I released her, and she seemed to remember I was nude. I certainly hadn’t. Parts of my personal anatomy were reacting to her. She groped for the door handle and backed into her bedchamber, slamming the door. She was wise enough not to lock it. Grinning, I walked up to her door, and projected my voice to her ear.

“I love it when you say my name” I murmured to her. I heard her shriek in response. I laughed aloud and sauntered back to my room to dress for the day.

I heard her leave her room awhile later. She was fully dressed for the day. I could not help but wonder what she did for a living. She was dressed in a pair of pants and a grey sweater that buttoned up the front. Not once did she glance in my direction. I smirked. So, she wanted to ignore my existence. Let her try and ignore me. I had donned my green tunic, my leather pants, and my leather jacket. I left off the gauntlets.

I followed her out into the living-room and into what looked like a library to me. It was paneled with bookshelves on every wall. I was impressed with her collection. She sat at a desk and turned on the machine I knew to be a computer. She watched me warily.

“Relax mortal” I reassured her. “I have something else to occupy myself with” I snorted. “You are not my only source of entertainment” I taunted her.

“I have a name you know” she mumbled, shooting me an irritated glance.

“Obviously” I stated selecting a book from her collection. I gave her a sidelong glance “You have not seen fit to grace me with it. You know mine” I pointed out.

“Really” she spat. “You’re quite possibly the most well-known person in the world. Who wouldn’t know you” her voice getting quiet. “Anyway, my name is Alaina.” I nodded. It was a beautiful name. It suited her. “So you can stop with the pet names” she snapped, turning back to her work. I waited until she looked back at me. I reached out and tugged her dark hair from its confines, the dark mass spilling over her shoulders and back.

“Never my darling Alaina” I purred her name. I chuckled as a flush crept up her throat. I settled on the window seat at her elbow. I could reach out and touch her if I wanted to. I was entertaining myself at her expense, and enjoying it immensely. Half of what I taunted her with, she brought upon herself. But, at the same time she managed keep me mostly at bay. She had a sharp tongue, and knew how to wield it. I heard her sigh.

“Just keep your miserable hide occupied while I work. I have deadlines and they need to be met” She met my eyes. The light caught her eyes perfectly. “Please.” She uttered.  Surprising her, I reached for her hand. I turned it over and pressed a kiss to her palm, and winked at her.  

“Your tone is ever so sweet, my darling.” She snorted not looking at me. I had put her through her paces the last eight hours or so. Not, that I was sorry, because I was not. She knew somewhere deep inside she was stuck with me for the time being, hence her hostility towards me. I would have been surprised to find a willing woman. That would have bored me to death. No, my lovely Alaina would never relinquish hold on her world, any more than I.

I was half way finished with my book when I heard her sigh and push away from her desk. She stretched her back arching just so. She knew very well I was still here. It seemed she still was trying to ignore me. I hoped she could feel me staring intensely at her. Suddenly she jumped as if she was startled. She looked over her shoulder at me. I propped my elbow on my knee and grinned at her.

“You really need to stop that” she said irritably. I raised a brow.

“I have not said a word to you, nor touched you. You are too jumpy darling”

“You forget I can sense you. And stop calling me darling” she folded her arms across her chest still facing away from me.

“I did not forget” I said silkily. I rose from my spot on the window seat. I grasped her elbow turning her around to face me. “You have an intriguing gift. I cannot say I am happy it is being used on me.” Her eyes snapped up to look into mine.

“Do you really think I mean to use it on you? If you are near me, I feel you. I won’t make the mistake of trying to tell _you_ how you feel” she turned on her heel. Gods she was magnificent in her anger. I followed her into the kitchen; she was putting the kettle on. I trapped her between me and the counter.

“Indulge me darling” I tucked a curl of her hair behind her ear. “This time I am expecting it.” She narrowed her eyes at me, and then studied me carefully. To my surprise, she smirked.

“Your anger barely simmers beneath your veneer of calm. You’re afraid of something” My lip curled at that. “You feel powerful, masterful. At the same time, you feel hopeless, and weak.” I grabbed her throat and pulled her forward.

“You lie” I said squeezing her neck causing her to gasp. “I. Am. Not. Weak.” I let her go. Her violet eyes blazed back at me.

“Why in hell would I lie to _you_? Do you think I’m that stupid? You asked me to tell you. I told you, now leave me alone.”

“No, no, no darling” I said chuckling darkly. “I think you forgot something. Something else” I grinned wickedly at her. She blushed deeply.

“If you think I would let you touch me, you thought wrong” She tried to march past me I stopped her with a hand on her arm.

“I know you are still a maid” I whispered to her. She froze refusing to look at me. I pulled her to me. I leaned down and nudged aside her sweater with my nose. I inhaled the scent of her skin. “I can smell it on you” She wrenched her arm out of my grasp.

“What the hell does that even mean? I can smell it on you?” she eyed me warily, shutting the kettle off seeing it had boiled long ago. She sighed. “I was going to make you a tea, but I don’t know if I feel like being nice to you anymore.” I snorted.

“Darling you have been anything but since I arrived last night.” I cocked my head at her.

“I usually don’t have an Asgardian Prince with a huge chip on his shoulder arrive on _my_ doorstep lording his superior attitude over me in my own house. How am I supposed to feel?” I cocked an eye brow at her.

“Mea culpa, Darling” I said pressing my hand to my heart. She snorted.

“Make that an Asgardian Prince who knows Latin” she said dryly. I laughed out loud at her wit. I looked out the balcony window. It had begun to snow quite badly outside.

“You know, I could use that tea” I said quietly leaning against the counter top. She rolled her eyes at me and handed me a cup with a tea bag in it.

“I already poured you one when you were laughing at me.” I chuckled at her as I brought the cup to my lips. “Don’t read too much into it. Just keep your hands and other body parts to yourself.” I choked on the sip of hot tea. “I’m happy being a maid, as you so eloquently put it. Not like I had much choice in the matter.” I followed her to the kitchen table, sitting across from her

“Tell me.” I gestured for her to continue. I was genuinely curious why she was untouched.

“It’s kind of difficult to have any sort of relationship with anyone when you know how they really feel. I was the weird quiet girl who always sat in the back. This thing, I can do, started when I was maybe about ten. My parents were sitting at the dining-room table eating. I remember it being very quiet. I thought I heard my mother say ‘I hate you’. When I asked her who she hated, she was startled and sent me off to bed. I never understood why, until my father left not long after that. She never questioned how I knew she hated my father. I tried to keep it under control. All the girls treated me like a leaper, since I knew which of them were insecure, and which ones were the whores and the boys pretty much ignored me because I had threatened to tell all the girls which one of them was insecure because he had a tiny dick. I could have ruined them all with their own feelings. My mother couldn’t understand why I didn’t have a boyfriend. ‘You’re so beautiful Alaina, you could have any of them eating out of your hand.’ That’s when I knew, I had to leave. My mother was worried that I would commit suicide over what I could do. As soon as I graduated, I moved out got my own place in the city and got a job. The city made it worse. I got terrible nose bleeds and horrific headaches. I had been working for a well-known newspaper for a few years and finally saved up enough money to get a house. I was offered an advice column, which enabled me to work from home. I left the city and bought this house in the middle of nowhere. My mother insists I move back with her, but I can’t take the noise in my head. And, then, you made your presence known to the world last summer.” She had been to Hela and back. I almost pitied her.

“About that, you never explained to me how you could feel me. We are quite far from New York.”

“You’re in the middle of nowhere Washington State. We are three thousand miles from New York to be exact. Let me clarify. I knew something big was going on. I was curled in a ball screaming my head off because something was giving off an emotional signature so strong I blacked out. I remembered seeing the coverage on the news of the attack.” She blushed faintly. “You are quite hard to miss” I arched a brow at her. “Perhaps it’s because you’re a God, and have a presence that’s rather hard to ignore.” She furrowed her brow. “Come to think of it, I should be overwhelmed with your emotions. Something is different about you this time.” I swallowed the last bit of my tea.

“I mentioned that I was banished did I not?” I grinned at her. “I much prefer you coherent and not a screaming mess.” Again, she folded her arms across her chest. I felt my cock twitch in response.

“I think that maybe the nicest thing you’ve said to me” she said wryly, a small smile playing about her mouth.

“What do you say to a truce darling? I grow weary of our constant bickering.” She drew her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes not leaving mine. I shifted uncomfortably feeling my cock grow hard at the sight.

“If you say so, if you would control your temper we wouldn’t get into the fights we have.” I narrowed my eyes at her, leaning forward on my forearms.

“If you would not goad me, I would not have to correct you” I said matter of factly. She stood, circling around until she stood in front of me. I obliged her by standing. She poked a finger in the center of my chest.

“Who’s goading who now?” she retorted. I grabbed her wrist in my hand, my long fingers easily wrapping around it.

“Have a care to who you speak” my voice dangerously quiet. I watched her face for a reaction. I didn’t see her left hand creep up and tangle in my hair, yanking painfully. I grunted in pain, tightening my hold on her wrist. She began to struggle in my grip. I managed to turn her and force her arm behind her back, and I pressed her against the smooth surface of the table letting her feel _all_ of me. “You still think you are the one in control here. My patience grows thin” I hauled her up and into my arms, pinning her arms at her sides. Her eyes were spiting fire at me. “I will not tolerate violence towards my person...”

“Nor will I” she managed to say. I thought not. I released her, backing away just in time before her palm connected with my cheek. I tsked at her.

“I have learned my lesson there darling.” I grinned evilly at her, my eyes traveling down her body and back up. She had slowly made her way around the table putting it between her and me. “I could be persuaded to remove you of your precious maidenhood. In fact, I can guarantee you will enjoy it” I said, letting my desire for her drip into my tone. I was amazed. By talking back to me, and fighting me, this woman had lit a fire in my blood.

“You’ll find yourself gelded in your sleep” she said sweetly. I noticed my words had not gone unchecked. Her body was radiating heat.

“I would really _love_ to see you try darling.” She shrugged prettily.

“Since you sleep in the nude, it shouldn’t be too difficult.” I chuckled darkly at her.

“How thoughtful of you to remember, I must have made a lasting impression.” This banter only fanned the flames, making them hotter.

“Hardly.” She said leaning back against the wall, seemingly grateful for the space between us. I easily leapt over the table landing in front of her. I lifted a lock of her hair to my nose and inhaled its fragrance, my eyes meeting hers.

“That, my darling Alaina, was a lie.” I allowed her to pass. She pushed past me.

“Get it through your think Asgardian skull. You. Will. Not. Touch. Me.” She exited the kitchen presumably on her way back to her library.

“We shall see love. We shall see.” I murmured.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two! I've been working on this one for a long time. It feels good to be writing again. I hope everyone likes this. Part two is from Alaina's POV. Please enjoy!

TITLE: Emotions of a Dangerous Sort

CHAPTER NUMBER/ONE SHOT: Part 2

AUTHOR: Ladymurphy829

WHICH TOM/CHARACTER: Loki

GENRE Romance/smut

FIC SUMMARY: Loki finds himself bound to a mortal woman after as punishment

RATING: T-M

AUTHORS NOTES/WARNINGS: Alaina POV. Sexy times, violence. As always questions/comments are welcome!

He left me alone after our confrontation in the kitchen. I escaped back to the library to finish my article. He walked in briefly to grab the book he was reading, not without winking lewdly in my direction. Soon after that I heard the water in the bathroom running. I blushed hotly. A vision of Loki dripping wet and naked crept into my mind. I buried my face in my hands. He was the most irritating male I had ever had the displeasure of meeting. But, I could not deny my attraction to him, and he knew it, the smug son of a bitch. He was determined to make me miserable until I caved.

I had read S.H.E.I.L.D’s report on him after he’d gone back to Asgard. Everything I had read was incomparable to the real thing.  ‘Dangerous, powerful, bordering on megalomania’ But, what I felt from him not long ago in the kitchen startled me. Rage. Pure white hot rage. It frightened me to a degree. However, just barely there was the fear. It felt cold to me. What was he afraid of I wondered.

Bound to him he’d said. I could tell the forced arrangement was not to his liking. It wasn’t to mine either. I could think of a few things I’d rather have than an angry God of Mischief and Lies on my hands. He wasn’t so angry at me anymore. I closed my eyes, stretching out my senses. A shot of desire raced through my veins. I could feel the heat pooling inside me. It had come from him. I could only imagine what he was doing in my bathroom. I remembered his naked body from this morning. Believe me; I looked for barely a second, but what I saw I would take to my grave.

He was impossibly tall, about 6’2” 6’3” at best. He was slender but he was strong. His body belied the strength he possessed. He was a God after all.  I felt my cheeks burn as I remembered his manhood. It was impressive. He reeked of pride. That was an emotion he didn’t even try to hide. I looked at the clock it was nearing late afternoon. I pushed myself away from my desk, shutting my computer down. I heard the bathroom door open I poked my head out the door just in time to see him wrap a towel around his slim hips. I gasped and quickly slapped my hands over my mouth. He looked over his shoulder with a dark brow arched at me. His lips curved into a wicked smile. I grumbled under my breath cursing his timing.

“Like what you see darling?” I rolled my eyes. I started towards him, but stopped in my tracks feeling that desire again. His head had canted down, and his nostrils had flared as if trying to catch my scent. His green blue eyes seemed to glow. I swallowed and took a deep breath. I started towards him again.

“I was just waiting for the bathroom” I said with a sniff.

“Fair enough, but you didn’t answer my question” he said wiggling his brows comically at me.

“I was ignoring it if you must know” I said dryly as I attempted to maneuver around him to get to the bathroom. He braced himself against the doorjamb effectively stopping me from getting into the bathroom.

“Liar” he whispered. He grinned at me and moved away from the door sashaying away in his towel. Do Gods even sashay?

I opened the bathroom door quietly and tiptoed out and across the hall to my bedroom.

“You know, it does you no good to sneak around when I can see you” his arrogant voice stopped me cold. I turned to look at him over my right shoulder he was propped up against the headboard of the bed reading, his ankles crossed right over left. And, he was shirtless. I rolled my eyes and opened my bedroom door entering my closet. I heard him walk into my bedroom and flop on my bed, leaning on a hand watching me. Intently.

“I wasn’t sneaking” I said throwing some clothes on my bed. His grin turned filthy when he hooked a long finger around the pair of panties I’d gotten out. I marched over to him and yanked my underwear out of his hand.

“What is the use of such delectable underclothes when no one sees them?” he said, his voice deepening. I felt my cheeks burn in response.

“That, my Lord of Mischief is not your business.” He laughed softly sliding off my bed. He stood in front of me, reaching to tuck a lock of my hair behind my ear.

“You might as well wear nothing beneath your clothes” he murmured, sending chills down my spine. I sighed.

“I wear them because, it makes me feel good” I chanced a look up into his eyes. They were alight with amusement.

“You do not strike me as the kind of woman who lacks confidence” he said not quite believing me. I snorted.

“I come with a huge handicap.” I said folding my arms across my chest. He raised both brows at me.

“What you can do, some would consider a gift. Many a man would be after a maiden who possessed what you consider a handicap.” I smirked at him.

“You weren’t as accommodating earlier.” He scowled at me.

“I merely dislike it when you attempt to use my feelings against me.” I laughed circling around him to grab my clothes. I gestured for him to leave my bedroom. He entered his own going to lie on the bed.

“I will make us some food after my bath.” His eyes rose to meet my gaze. I almost doubled over with the lust directed at me. I held the wall for support. I felt heat pool in my belly. “You really need to stop that” I gasped.

“I have not moved Alaina.” I watched as his hand deliberately adjusted the crotch of those damn leather pants he insisted on wearing.

“I was going to make you dinner. I don’t feel like being nice anymore.” I marched into the bathroom and shut the door. I heard him knock on the wall.

“I broke the lock Alaina. You had better be quick. I can enter the room anytime I feel like it. Do not play games with me.” I sat down on the edge of the bathtub my head in my hands. I had a psychopathic sex god in my house and I didn’t know if was going to kill me or not. He just got under my skin and knew it.

After my bath I got dressed and went into the kitchen to start dinner. I didn’t bother looking in my “guest”. I figured he would figure out I was in the kitchen. Loki was quickly wearing out his welcome. Sooner rather than later, someone would come looking for him. I realized that I wasn’t sure if I could keep harboring him. I wasn’t sure that I would be able to let them have him either. My thoughts were a maelstrom when he found his way back into the kitchen. I had made spaghetti and meatballs. I wordlessly handed him a plate piled high with food.

“Oh, so you decided to feed me after all.” He said sarcastically. I scowled at him and filled my own plate with food.

“As much as you irritate me, I never have guests. I love to cook and I hardly ever do so.” His eye brows rose.

““I am a guest now?” he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

“As long as you behave yourself, I will continue to let you stay here.” He shrugged and started eating his food.

“It is not like you have a choice Alaina.” I sat down at the table and he followed me sitting across from me.

“Thank you for reminding me, Loki. Look, I’m tired and frustrated. I am not in the mood for your attitude, or seduction tactics. It has been a hell of a day.” He stared at me. He shook his head and resumed eating; we ate in silence. “Why don’t you tell me how this whole thing started? What happened on Asgard to make you want to take over Earth?” I asked him suddenly. He looked taken aback for a moment. He sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

“Why the sudden curiosity darling?” he said tiling his head at me. I sighed.

“I want to know if you are going to kill me or not.” He didn’t say anything for a few minutes. I felt his anger.

“I could not kill you even if I wanted to. The spell that binds us together prevents that. If something happens to you, I will also suffer the same fate.” I watched him carefully. He hadn’t lied. He could have but didn’t.

“Why me? Why would your father choose me? I’m hardly special.” Loki looked at me sharply. His brows drew together.

“I am attempting to figure that out myself. Part of it is because of what you are, but I do not know why. As for what happened in Asgard, I am sure your S.H.E.I.L.D file on me explained that bit.” I blushed.

“I had that file before I even met you. I told you what happened when you were here last. I wanted to know what you were. The file glossed over your past. I gather what they know is from Thor right?” He made a disgusted noise.

“My brother does not know what I endured. He knows nothing of what transpired in the void” he spat shoving away from the table. “I would prefer it if you refrained from mentioning my brother.” I nodded. I rose from the table taking his plate and mine. I rinsed the dishes and I put them in the dishwasher. I found him sitting on the floor in front of the patio door staring up at the stars. I sat beside him.

“I was trying to answer a question for myself.” He turned to look at me.

“What question would that be?” he asked. I hugged my knees to my chest.

“Someone is going to come looking for you sooner rather than later. I guess I was trying to ask myself if I would lie for you.” I felt his incredulity.

“I would not expect you to” he said quietly.  “However, whether or not you lie for me or not it does not matter. If I am found, you must come with me. My death at S.H.E.I.L.D’s hands is something they cannot afford.” I sighed gustily.

“I really am trapped with you aren’t I?” He grinned wickedly at me.

“Better the devil you know, than the devil you do not Alaina.” I smiled at him and nudged his leather clad shoulder with mine.

“You know, you really aren’t that bad when you’re not being a colossal prick.” I immediately regretted my words. He dragged me into his lap, his arms winding around my waist. I was forced to wrap my legs around his middle. I felt every inch of him.

“You really should be careful what you say. You never know how I might react.” He tightened his hold on me and kissed me. His teeth nibbled on my lower lip before slipping his tongue inside my mouth. All I could do was hold on.


End file.
